


Chocolates

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Hey guys, I didn't put any notes on this fic! Why?If you like this fic, please...leave a comment below! Thank you.





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I didn't put any notes on this fic! Why?  
> If you like this fic, please...leave a comment below! Thank you.

 

“Pathfinder Ryder?” 

Ryder stopped on her way to her office; she’d hoped to sneak in without alerting her secretary. Alerting her secretary always meant paperwork. More paperwork. It was almost worse than being shot at.  _ Almost.  _

“I said you could call me Sara,” Ryder teased, leaning on her door. Her secretary didn’t even smile at her. That’s what she got for taking Tann’s recommendation. “What can I do for you, Rirhik? Something come down from the Director?”

“No. You are caught up on your paperwork for the day.” She turned from her computer screen to look at Ryder. Ryder pretended not to be offended at how surprised she sounded. “Evfra de Tershaav called in a gift for you. It’s sitting on your desk.” 

Ryder went mute in surprise. They’d been dating for a few months, at this point. But even after all this time of shoving her way through all his barriers and crowding his space—she never thought he’d be a gift guy. 

“Well I’ll have to thank him,” Ryder said. “Thanks for telling me. Send anything else you get today my way, alright?” She then slipped into her office. Everything in her hummed in excitement. 

The bright, faux light of the Nexus flooded into her office. She winced against it, having gotten used the darkness of the inner buildings. After her eyes focused, Ryder’s eyes immediately focused on the thin, crystalline vase sitting on her desk. A tiny tag was tied around the fluted top, and large, thick petaled, flowers crowded the opening. They were a bright, honeydew yellow. 

“Oh, oh god.” Ryder crossed the room, afraid to touch them. “He got me  _ flowers.  _ They’re beautiful.” She placed her hands on either side of it. “I am going to have to give him a hell of a blowjob for these, if he’ll accept one.” She took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of movement. “I’ve never seen these before.”

Ryder cocked her head to the side, noticing a drop of water on the desk next to the vase. She pushed her lips out into a temporary duck face. Ryder let her eyes travel further to catch on a small box sitting in front of her chair. “What’s this?” She asked. “Two gifts? A clue? A bomb? I hope it’s a bomb.” 

“You wish for the strangest things.” 

Evfra’s voice didn’t even surprise Ryder. She drew a finger down one of the flower petals, shuddering at the slight fuzzy texture of it. “No one can call in a gift you know. Not to my office. Breaks protocol.” She turned around to face Evfra; he wasn’t well-hidden, considering how bright the room was. “You shouldn’t get my secretary to lie.” 

“She was all too happy to do it,” Evfra replied. His footsteps were quiet as he crossed the room. “It’s refreshing to know that your sense of your humor is just as prevalent when you’re alone as it is when you’re in my presence.”

“The blowjob comment?” Ryder asked. She picked up the vase and moved it back so that it sat next to the mystery package. She braced herself against her desk. “That wasn’t a joke, De Tershaav.” 

Evfra snorted and shook his head. “I’m sure it wasn’t. Are you going to open it?” 

“I might. I was thinking that since you were here, I could thank you for the flowers first.” It was the nicest way of saying she wanted to kiss him silly. “Just in case it is a bomb. You know, priorities.” Evfra withdrew his arms from where they were folded behind his back. His hands soon met Ryder’s where they rested on the desk, curling over her fingers. His lips brushed over hers briefly. 

“Hello, Sara,” he greeted, voice soft. “It’s been too long.”

“Way too long,” she agreed. She sought his lips as he pulled back and it was enough to entice him forward once more. Evfra kissed her longer this time, squeezing her hands lightly. “Only base option I have besides the Nexus isn’t anywhere near Aya, you know.”

“I know,” Evfra replied, kissing the corner of her mouth. “And retirement isn’t an option.” He kissed her cheek next, chasing her freckles. “Do you mind that I’ve interrupted your work day? I wasn’t sure if it was too forward.”  

“I’m basically done with my work day,” Ryder replied. “Paperwork is all done. It’s just you and me, right now. I was just gonna come in and fuck around at my desk for awhile. Do you want to go out and grab something to eat? I could give you a tour.” 

Evfra hummed; one of his hands left the desk to find her hip. “I’ve seen the Nexus before.”

“Not all of it,” Ryder amended. “You may have seen the  _ public  _ bits of the Nexus, maybe even some of the political behind the scenes, but you’ve never had the limited edition Ryder tour.”

“Oh?” Evfra cocked his head to the side, curious. “And what could this tour possibly have that would be of interest to me?” Ryder shrugged, slipping out of his hold and dipping under his arm. Evfra didn’t attempt to hold her, instead choosing to watch as she rounded her desk. 

“Well, my favourite places on the Nexus, of course. Nooks, crannies.” She picked up the package he’d left in front of her chair. “My quarters.” 

An uncertain, choked noise came out of his throat. “Sara, I...I appreciate your offer, but I’m not sure that our relationship has progressed to—” 

“ —relax, Evfra. I’m not pushing for you to dick me down,” Ryder replied before he could stumble over his words further. She reassured him with a soft smile. He visibly relaxed. “I’ve just spent a lot of time at your house, I thought I could show you where I spend my time when not attached to your hip.”

Evfra nodded. “I’m sorry. Yes, I think that would be wonderful.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for. I should’ve been more clear.” She plucked at the paper. “I’m kind of surprised that you wrapped it in paper. I’ve heard of angara giving gifts, but never wrapping them.” 

“Scott mentioned that it’s something that humans partake in. It lends to the surprise, as it were. Though I might leave the box, untouched, on your desk next time. Especially if you think it might explode.” 

Ryder gave a soft laugh. “I didn’t really think it’d explode, big blue. I promise.” She pulled a flap free. “What’s in here, anyway?” 

“That would give away the surprise,” Evfra replied. He walked the length of her desk and turned toward the windows, staring at them through narrowed eyes. “Did you choose this office? The faux sunlight is rather jarring.” 

“It’s only jarring at first,” Ryder told him, working on the other paper flap. “But it really helps with productivity. Helps keep me awake while I sift through all this paperwork.” She let out a soft, frustrated huff. “I’m not made for paperwork, you know. I’m made to be out there, guns blazing, exploring the universe. This desk is like a god-awful ball and chain.” 

“This desk, unfortunately, is what allows us to have what little time we have together,” Evfra pointed out. “If you weren’t an ambassador, we would hardly see each other.” His face didn’t betray a thing, though Ryder knew he felt miffed.

Ryder sighed as the second flap came free. She flipped the box over. “I know. That’s why I’m not out in the field. Not unless they absolutely need me.” She slipped a fingernail underneath the last bit of tape. “They have plenty of young, stupid, armed individuals out there, ready to kill everything in sight. Along with the added bonus of being able to make out with you on occasion, I can offer tactical advantage to troops. Blah, blah, blah, yeah, I know.” 

She didn’t pull the wrapping off completely. She let her eyes focus on Evfra. “What do you think they’d do if I smuggled myself to Aya?”

“They’d know immediately.” 

“Because you’d tell them?” Ryder asked.

Evfra snorted and turned toward her. “No. Because if you suddenly disappeared after my visit, it’d be the only logical conclusion.” He looked down at the box in her hands. “Where’s your usual impatience?”

“I figure, the longer I take to open this, the longer I get to keep you here,” Ryder answered. “And, you know. I’m kind of nervous. Don’t get a lot of presents from boyfriends. I don’t know how to react to this.” She laughed, though it sounded off to her own ears. “Gotta prepare myself.” 

Evfra nodded. Ryder’s cheeks lit up, burning slightly; the two of them had their quirks, but it felt like there was a silent understanding between them. It’d have to come out into the light eventually, but for now—for now they were comfortable accepting each others limits.

Underneath the paper was a white box. It had a lid that slid free with ease; round candies were nestled inside, separated by a soft, cotton cloth. Ryder felt tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped at them. 

“Did you make these?” She asked. Evfra nodded in her peripheral. “Thank you. I...thank you, I love them.”

“You haven’t even tried them,” Evfra pointed out.

“It’s free food, Evfra,” Ryder pointed out, looking up and blinking rapidly. “I love free food.” She smiled when he snorted. “And the thought is just. I didn’t know you could cook.” She turned her face back down, once she thought the tears stopped, only for them to start up again. 

Ryder put the lid back on the chocolates and set them aside so she could cradle her face in her hands. Within seconds, she felt Evfra pulling her hands away so he could kiss at her eyes, chasing away the tears with lips dry enough to be ticklish. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tight but careful of his mantle. 

“You know,” Ryder hiccuped. “Suvi believes in god.” She kept her eyes squeezed shut, shuddering when she felt him brush some of her hair behind her ear. He didn’t say anything, but he pressed their foreheads together; there was a pleasant buzzing of electricity. It passed across her forehead and made the tiny hairs on her face stick up in protest. 

“Sometimes, when I’m with you?” She cracked an eye open to see him staring at her. “I like to think I do too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
